fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:10M Downloads Campaign/@comment-98.124.5.39-20170926014037/@comment-29893250-20170926050650
Lancer alter can farm but she doesn't particularly excel at it unless you mean in event free quests. She doesn't charge herself up particularly amazingly. However, she crits to absurdity. This makes her much stronger than Vlad for difficult content as long as you build around her which you should be trying to do anyway. Vlad's strengths involve higher survivability, his ability to taunt even if it is for one turn, and slightly greater but still bad team contribution. He also has an anti unit NP which is superior against bosses. However, his attack power is horrendously low. Artoria lancer alter can farm but where bosses are concerned, she exists to do one thing. Set up huge brave chain where she will crit, ideally with an NPBB chain. The thing is that despite having an anti army NP, she will have a much higher damage output considering that when she gets into one of her crit chains, one of her busters will hit harder than Vlad's NP. She is absolutely suited for boss killing. The reason why I do not suggest Vlad for difficult content partially is influenced also by the existence of Fate Cu who doesn't hit as hard but is even better at surviving. As a generality, there are damage dealers, survivors, and supporters. Vlad lives but you wouldn't prop him up on a pedestal, meaning that in an ideal team, you won't be attacking with him so much but if that's the case, you'd just save cost and use Fate Cu. Whereas Artoria lancer alter actually does anti boss work in endgame content and farms to boot (though I find that there are much better farmers for non boss farming). She's probably the strongest 4 star lancer with only Raiko being debatable. He's kind of in the middle. For assassins, a lot depends on what you have an what you need. Yan Qing has one job. Make stars. He does that job well but the rest not so much. He can do a little star manipulation too. Wu Zetian is quick support. Carmilla kills females. Standing alone, Carmilla is going to do the most... but why would you be asking that of quick types normally? Carmilla doesn't go that well in a quick team due to quick teams being snowballers and using her NP disrupts the snowballing. If looking at her for her anti female, I have NP3 Carmilla. In every case where I'd want to use her for that, I just pull a Jack off support and Carmilla mostly just sits there usually for her class, often not firing even when she has her NP because I don't want to break the snowballing of crit stars. She's fine if you don't have a team built for synergy but once you do, she starts to fall short. Wu Zetian can survive, support, make stars, deal damage, and debuff. She does have only 2 quick cards which isn't entirely ideal to an assassin but the fact that her NP is quick helps make up for this. Her overcharge giving her extra crit damage also gives you some situations where you can make use of her busters in brave chains. She'll be the strongest of the assassins in general. However, it should be noted that as she's from Agartha, she'll need some harder to get mats to max her skills.